War against Celstia
by Crimson Blazing Fire
Summary: See for yourself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The End of the War

As Chris "Red Shadow" Rhodes neared the battle ground in his military truck, he gazed among the bare field and saw thousands of dead bodies on the ground. He heard his comrade and best friend; Josh "Dash" Loftus speak. "Here we are guys, Hell." He spoke grimly and looked toward my other friend; Wesley "James" Davis. Wesley nodded and turned the wheel of the truck. He turned hard right as he saw our other war buddies. I heard gunfire and ducked as I grabbed my gun. Wesley stopped driving and grabbed his gun. Josh had already been out of the truck after Wesley stopped it. He was behind a rock and was blindly firing his gun. He dropped his gun after he ran out of ammo and cursed under his breath. He reached over to his side and pulled out a flash bang grenade. He threw it and the gun fire stopped. We all ran over and took cover in some dried up and dead grass. I took out my sniper rifle. Wesley took out his LSD 800 and started to open fire on the enemy. They were Russian. Apparently, they decided to wage war against the United States. Josh eyed me as I put a thermal on my scope. "You any good, Chris?" He spoke as he took out another Russian. I smiled as I took out three of them. Josh grinned as he shot five. I heard Wesley yell. "It's not a competition!" He dropped down as he heard gunfire close to his ear. I stood up and ran towards a huge bolder I saw and started to huff. I threw a flash-bang and blindly shot. I switched my gun to a Scar-L and opened fire. I signaled for Josh to throw a frag and he stood up. He reached around his waist and felt a bullet go through his shoulder. He dropped to the ground and Wesley pulled him behind a building. I was gonna get payback for that. I put on my camouflage suit and began to kneel to the ground. I slowly moved toward Wesley and Josh when the gunfire stopped. I heard a sniper shooting at us and our team. We were Delta, and darn it, we were gonna finish the job! I saw the same sniper take out the rest of our team. We were the only three left as Wesley and I wrapped some gauze around Josh's wound. "I pulled out the bullet, Chris. We need to take out that sniper." Josh stood up and fell back to the ground after a loud POP! We heard him cry out in pain as he rolled around on the ground. The bullet hit his chest. Wesley dropped his gun and felt on his back for some gauze before he felt a bullet go through his forehead. As he dropped to the ground, he fell in slow motion. My heart beat went 300 times faster than normal. I saw our friendship flash before my eyes before he hit the ground, lifeless, dead. I looked toward Josh and he smiled weakly as I kneeled beside him. "Red." He spoke, "I love ya man. You are the only one on the Delta Force now. I want you to *cough!* *cough*, I want you to kill that sniper for me. I need you to give Wesley and me a good funeral. I need you, to be strong for me. I know you were always the weakest in the group. The only one who was weak, was me. I need you to fight!" Pew! Josh's hand flew down as he breathed his last breath. I turned around and saw a flash of light when the sniper shot. They missed and I moved. I needed to see well. There were only two people left on the battlefield. The sniper and me. The wind blew hard as my tears fell. The wind dried them. I heard them shooting at the boulder I was behind. I turned really quick and scoped out the sniper. They saw me too. Time slowed down. My life was on the line. I couldn't miss this shot. I aimed at their head when I saw something weird. Before I took the shot, I saw what looked like a pony's head. My finger pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of my sniper rifle. I saw the bullet pierce the creature in the head. I dropped the gun and heard something. I looked over head. I saw a Big Brother chopper. It looked like a friendly. I waved and it took them some time, but they landed. I collected Wesley and Josh's bodies and headed toward the chopper. I saw the door open and a knife came out. I saw it, felt it, pierce my heart. I gasped as it entered my chest and winced when it twisted. It looked at an arm. It was attached to a pony. The pony had a grey-green coat of fur and the mane was flowing in the wind. The mane's color was a dark blue. I stared at the pony's face. I knew I was hallucinating. I saw a scar across the eye of the pony. He grinned devilishly as he pulled out. I yelled in pain as I dropped to the ground. He came out and swooped up Wesley and Josh's bodies. He carelessly tossed them into the Big Brother and grabbed me in his mouth. He dragged me by my shirt and into the chopper. The wound in my heart was huge. He had a tactical knife in his mouth as he neared me. I was losing blood. I couldn't move, my blood felt cold. I was slowly slipping off the ledge of life. He smiled as I closed my eyes and let go of life, falling into death.

A/N: I was going to do a completely different thing, but I changed my mind. Please, R and R. I worked hard on this. This is for you guys in the brony army. I plan on doing somewhere between 32-65 chapters of this story. I've already got it written out. Till then, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a pony

Chapter2: Becoming a pony

I woke up with my shirt off, strapped to a cold mechanical bed. I struggled to cut the restraints.


End file.
